The disclosure relates to a common mode filter and a power supply device having the same.
Large-scale electronic appliances include main functional modules. For example, TVs include backlight modules and display modules.
The large-scale electronic appliances include power supply devices to supply power to the module.
The power supply device receives AC input power, converts the AC input power into reference power for each module, and supplies the reference power to the module.
The power supply device employs a filter to cut off the interference of an electromagnetic field.
The filter employs a common mode filter. In general, the common mode filter passes differential mode current and cuts off common mode current. In other words, the common mode filter includes at least two filters to remove the interference of the electromagnetic field.
However, recently, as an ultra-slim and light circuit design is required in the large-scale electronic appliance such as a TV, the number of parts is decreased. Therefore, there occur problems when using a plurality of common mode filters occupying a large volume.